filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Deep Impact
Deep Impact est un film américain réalisé par Mimi Leder, sorti en 1998. Synopsis Leo Beiderman, quatorze ans, est élève du club d'astronomie de son lycée. Il prend une photo du ciel étoilé à travers son télescope et découvre sans le savoir une comète qui se dirige vers la Terre. Prévenu, le président des États-Unis fait appel à un ancien astronaute, Spurgeon Tanner, qui est chargé de diriger une mission internationale à bord du vaisseau expérimental Messiah. Ils doivent se poser sur la comète et tenter, par des charges nucléaires, de la dévier de sa trajectoire. Sur Terre, le cataclysme imminent suscite les réactions les plus extrêmes car la collision entre la comète et la planète terre pourrait signifier la fin de la race humaine. Critique Tourné quasiment en même temps et sorti en salles seulement deux mois avant l'Armageddon de Michael Bay, Deep Impact est construit sur un schéma narratif identique : un immense astéroïde va s'écraser sur la Terre ; une mission de sauvetage de l'humanité est organisée. Il fallut d'ailleurs modifier une partie du discours du Président (Morgan Freeman) dans lequel il disait : « Life will go on, we will prevail. This is not Armageddon » (La vie suivra son cours, nous surmonterons cette épreuve. Ce n'est pas l'Apocalypse). Dans sa trame, Deep Impact se différencie également d'Armageddon. Hormis pour la scène finale, le point de vue intimiste des différents protagonistes est privilégié au spectaculaire et aux effets spéciaux. La partie "sauvetage" et intervention sur la comète occupe finalement peu de temps, le réalisateur se concentrant plus sur les conséquences humaines et sociales de la catastrophe. Le traitement formel et psychologique diffère sensiblement. Le film de Mimi Leder en fait moins dans l'esbrouffe que son compétiteur. Autant les personnages d'Armageddon sont caricaturaux, ce qui est probablement un choix délibéré de son réalisateur, leur psychologie relativement basique (les pseudo intrigues secondaires n'apportaient pas de relief particulier au film), autant ceux de Deep Impact sont plus fouillés, les relations parents-enfants et plus largement celles des générations, le rôle des médias et les enjeux de la célébrité sont abordés avec un minimum de recul et sensibilité. Par ailleurs, les thèmes essentiels de l'amour et du sacrifice sont développés, contrairement à Armageddon, sur le mode collectif et non individuel. L'intensité dramatique y est également plus aiguë puisque une authentique catastrophe précède une vraisemblable fin du monde qui, heureusement, n'aura pas lieu. Elle permet, également, de révéler la dimension réelle des personnages et de prendre conscience du peu de cas que nous faisons des autres et de notre terre dans une équation résolue par le Carpe Diem du poète latin. L'interprétation est raisonnablement convaincante. Les seconds rôles l'emportent puisque Robert Duvall en astronaute expérimenté ou Vanessa Redgrave qui joue (dans quelques scènes seulement) la mère du personnage central offrent les prestations les plus solides et attachantes. Morgan Freeman en Président des Etats-Unis est peut-être un peu trop humain et sincère pour la fonction. Elijah Wood, que l'on a du mal à voir autrement qu'en Frodo Baggins, possède l'enthousiasme et la candeur de son rôle d'étudiant "premier de la classe". Enfin Téa Leoni est peut-être l'élément le plus faible du casting, à la fois mal à l'aise en journaliste arriviste et assez peu crédible dans les scènes d'émotion. Distribution * Robert Duvall : le capitaine Spurgeon 'Fish' Tanner * Téa Leoni : Jenny Lerner * Elijah Wood : Leo Beiderman * Vanessa Redgrave : Robin Lerner * Morgan Freeman : le président Tom Beck * Maximilian Schell : Jason Lerner * James Cromwell : Alan Rittenhouse * Ron Eldard : le docteur Oren Monash * Jon Favreau : le docteur Gus Partenza * Laura Innes : Beth Stanley * Mary McCormack : Andrea 'Andy' Baker * Richard Schiff : Don Beiderman * Leelee Sobieski : Sarah Hotchner * Blair Underwood : Mark Simon * Dougray Scott : Eric Vennekor Fiche technique * Titre : Deep Impact * Titre québécois : L'Impact * Réalisation : Mimi Leder * Scénario : Bruce Joel Rubin et Michael Tolkin * Production : Joan Bradshaw, David Brown, Walter F. Parkes, Steven Spielberg et Richard D. Zanuck * Sociétés de production : DreamWorks SKG et Paramount Pictures * Musique : James Horner * Photographie : Dietrich Lohmann * Montage : Paul Cichocki et David Rosenbloom * Décors : Leslie Dilley * Costumes : Ruth Myers * Pays d'origine : États-Unis * Durée : 120 minutes * Dates de sortie : 8 mai 1998 (Canada, États-Unis), 27 mai 1998 (Belgique, France, Suisse romande) Bande originale * La Bohème, interprété par Mario Serini et Nicolai Gedda * The Hole, interprété par Randy Travis * Fly Me to the Moon (In Other Words), interprété par Tom Jones * It Must Be Angel Day, interprété par Larry Dean & the Shooters Distinctions * Prix de la meilleure performance dans un film dramatique par un jeune acteur pour Elijah Wood, lors des YoungStar Awards en 1998. * Nomination au prix du meilleur film de science-fiction, par l'Académie des films de science-fiction, fantastique et horreur en 1999. * Nomination au prix du meilleur acteur dans un film de science-fiction pour Robert Duvall et Morgan Freeman, meilleure actrice dans un film de science-fiction pour Téa Leoni, meilleur second rôle masculin dans un film de science-fiction pour Elijah Wood et meilleur second rôle féminin dans un film d'action pour Vanessa Redgrave, lors des Blockbuster Entertainment Awards en 1999. * Prix du meilleur second rôle masculin pour Morgan Freeman, lors des Image Awards en 1999. Catégorie:Film américain Catégorie:Film sorti en 1998 Catégorie:Titre de film en D de:Deep Impact en:Deep Impact